


Jasmine

by Naarel



Series: Afterstory of a Guilty Sadist [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: (surprisingly), F/F, First time?, I'm Sorry, I'm not good at tagging smut, Just don't, My First Smut, No knives, it's awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Trembling, Yuri asked her about it.Shaking, Monika agreed.It's going to be a wild night... or at least, a pretty nice one.





	Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> Gods I'm sorry for it. It's going to be awkward and stuff.  
> Also, if I made a mistake somewhere or described something that isn't physically possible, tell me, 'cause my imagination is operating on words, not images, so I can't really imagine it.

Yuri covered her mouth with her hand. What did she just say? Did she say she wants to... do  _it_ with her?

Monika blinked. She could feel Yuri's embarrassment and her whole body shaking as she blushed endlessly. Why was this so embarrassing? They've been through a lot. They've been meeting for such a long time. So why were these simple words so hard to comprehend?

"Yuri. I can't say I'm not surprised... a little... but if you want to do it, we can do it. Just have in mind I'm not... experienced." 

Monika's memory came back to the very beginning. Yuri was so embarrassed, showing her knife collection. It felt almost like this moment: a little bit awkward, embarrassing and... kinda turning on.

Yuri noticed she's been holding her breath. She sighed loudly, trying to balance her air levels. 

"So... in your house?" Monika asked, just to rip the heavy veil of silence. Yuri nodded. "Shh. Calm down." Monika hugged her tightly and they remained in this position for a while.

Oh, well. Here they'll go.

 

***

 

The scent of jasmine oil filled the room. Yuri's bed looked as neat as always. Pillow which they stained with her blood some time ago disappeared and was replaced with another one. 

"Ready?" Monika asked. She was sitting by Yuri's side, stressed, yet weirdly calm... if it's how you can call it. 

"I... am." Yuri whispered, looking into her eyes with her usual trust. That's what Monika liked about her. She always trusted her, no matter what was about to happen.

They looked at each other in silence, weird tension building up. How are they even supposed to do it? They've read a lot of stories, all these lemony-smutty things about various characters. But now, when it came to this in real life, it became harder to think about what did these characters do to each other and how it all is supposed to work.

Jasmine. It was meant to erease anxiety. Deep breath. One, two, three, four... 

Before Monika could count to ten, she felt Yuri's fingers on the first button of her shirt. Monika flinched a little in surprise.

"Oh! I am so sorry... I shouldn't be so fast..." 

"No, Yuri, it's alright." Monika smiled, encouraging Yuri to do her best. Their lips met in a brief kiss as they slowly got undressed.

This brief moment became more and more passionate. Yuri could swear that Monika tasted like coffee and it was highly possible, mostly because of the high amount of this drink consumed by her. Monika herself was surprised by Yuri's behaviour, suddenly becoming more dominant, as in opposition to their sessions. 

Surprising, yet oddly turning on.

Monika let out a little cry of shock when Yuri's lips went down, gently caressing her neck. It felt like someone was dragging a feather across her skin but without this weird tickling sensation. Monika quickly understood that Yuri's just teasing her. Good. She was learning from the master, wasn't she? 

For some reason, our Miss President didn't really know what to do now. Awkwardly, she reached Yuri's head and stroked her hair. It made Yuri giggle a little, her hot breath tingling Monika's skin. 

"Worry not, I like it" Yuri whispered, pulling Monika as close as their current pose allowed them to. Miss President's hands landed on her girlfriend's waist, forcing Yuri to pull up her head. 

After one intense moment of staring into these amazing green eyes, Yuri pinned Monika to the bed, hands on her wrists to make sure she can't do anything. 

"Miss President, I may be usually submissive, but I'm not feeling like it today. Would you allow me to..."

"Fuck, I allow you to do whatever you want."

"Oh, do you?" Yuri smiled and before Monika could react, her girlfriend bit her neck lightly. This weird sensation... being so helpless as she felt a little bit of pain... God, she could swear that something was now burning inside of her body. 

"D-damn Yuri... stop teasing me."

"Why would I stop?"

Why was she so hot right now? It was all like a surreal dream, their bodies so close and skin so damn hot, little electricity bolts going through their arms and tension building up inside them.

"Okay, I will stop. But only if you show me what your piano fingers are capable of."

It took Monika a second before she truly got what Yuri meant. Suddenly, she felt really powerless, yet even more and more aroused. Was this what Yuri felt when they were meeting on their sessions?

Sweaty fingers slid along Yuri's curves, going down, down, down, before stopping on her butt. Damn, what should she do next? It's all much easier when it's all about knifeplay, but now, when it's all as vanilla as Natsuki's catcakes, it's just unfairly hard. Yuri seemed to hear Monika's thoughts and decided to show her what it's all about. Yuri's hand, soft despite her outside school activities, stroked gently against her girlfriend's clit. It made Monika close her eyes and grit her teeth. So that's what Yuri wanted, huh? It shouldn't be that hard. Before she managed to act on her own, Yuri let out a little laugh and did it again. Again. Again. Monika's breath became shallow and fast, her body flinching randomly. If she could think clearly right now, she probably would be embarrassed by her weird reactions, but it didn't matter now since she barely felt anything but building up indescribable pleasure. 

Suddenly, Yuri stopped. Panting, Monika looked at her with a little disappointment. Why did she stop? Being on the edge was... it almost hurt, this tension was just cruel, yet so...

"Demonstration is over. You'll get full version after you show me what you've got." Yuri smirked - it looked strangely natural in this situation - and guided Monika's hand, making sure it will be in the right place. Having no other choice, Miss President started doing the same thing her girlfriend did to her. Her moves, however, were a little bit inconsistent, as her muscles were weaker than usual and still shaking from the sensation she felt earlier. This consistency didn't bother Yuri, well, it even made everything better. As she promised, she continued.

Overwhelming sensations, a giant whirlwind of all senses merging into one. Blinding. They felt like they both could scream, scream endlessly like they never did before.

And so did Monika, all tension disappearing, breath becoming less shallow and a little bit slower. She really needed air and rest but she knew Yuri wasn't finished yet, so she continued.

Nothing was happening but a few short moans. Monika tried speeding the pace up, yet it did nothing. 

"M-Monika, stop, it h-hurts!"

Something went wrong, Monika thought. Maybe she wasn't enough? What did she do wrong?

"Let's... take a shower, okay?"

***

Hot water washed away everything but Monika's doubts. 

"Yuri... did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly. 

"No, I just... might have some troubles, you know." Yuri sighed, tracing her scars with her finger, water dripping from her wet long hair. For a moment, she looked like she was about to cry. 

"You know what, Miss President? It does not matter." 

Moment of silence, disturbed only by sound of rushing water.

"Monika?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

There are no perfect things in this world. Monika maybe didn't realise it yet, but Yuri surely did. 

Yes, there are no perfect things in this world, indeed. Yet Yuri believed in one perfect thing.

It was next to her, hidden behind a wall of thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I ended it, I'm so physically tired, no smut until I'm 18 thank you.


End file.
